Plastic
Summary When a young woman accuses a celebrity plastic surgeon and his girlfriend of sexual assault, the Special Victims Unit must determine if the woman was attacked or if it was a night of sex games gone wrong. Plot plot Cast Main cast * Mariska Hargitay as Lieutenant Olivia Benson * Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins * Ice-T as Sergeant Odafin Tutuola * Peter Scanavino as Detective Dominick Carisi, Jr. * Philip Winchester as A.D.A. Peter Stone (credit only) Guest cast * Mark Feuerstein as Dr. Heath Barron * Alyssa Sutherland as Sadie Parker / Cici Taylor * Willa Fitzgerald as Ava Parcell * Nedra McClyde as Ilana Benjamin * Kevin O'Rourke as Hal Taylor * Caroline Lagerfelt as Tamara Kimbel * Bradley Rose as Lee Black * Allison Thomas Lee as Louise Halpern * Angela Jeanneau as Melissa Nochak * Raquel Nave as Nita Markinson * Jane Bruce as Jenny Abrams * Jennifer McKenzie as Amber Jones * Ian Knauer as Seth * Clayton Dean Smith as Bill * Jasmine Richard-Brooks as Trina * Tanya Rivero as Reporter * Connie Shi as Maitre’D References references Quotes :Olivia: You know, we've heard this sex-games-gone-wrong story a hundred times before. You buying it? :Rollins: Well, Botox and cupcakes? Sounds tempting. ---- :Heath Barron: You wouldn't mind that, would you, Detective? Two women, both melting under your touch, every erotic sense in your body churning and churning until they all explode simultaneously in total mental and physical ecstasy? ---- :Sadie Parker: Have you ever made love to a woman? Oh, I... I know you want to. You want someone who understands you. Your needs, your fantasies, your body. Someone with gentle lips and a curious and generous tongue searching your mouth while a man takes you hard, rough... :Rollins: her off No, that's okay. ---- :Sadie: What is it with you people? Do you hate sex or are you just scared of it? We enjoy what's natural, what's beautiful. You get your jollies by turning it all into something sick and criminal. :Olivia: Truth be told, I couldn't care less what you and Heath do in your private life as long as nobody else gets hurt. ---- :Sadie Heath He loves me. :Olivia: No, he loves the idea of you. The perfect beauty. But beauty fades, Ceci. Even the perfect beauty that he created. That's why he brings other women home to your bed because he's searching for something that can never, ever really exist. ---- :Heath: Rollins Look, women are fragile beings. They're tortured by the what-ifs. What if I didn't have that damn mole? What if my lips were a little plumper? What if my breasts were a little firmer? I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, Detective. I'm sure you've spent more than one sleepless night wondering, "What if my body doesn't return to where it was?" :Rollins: We don't need to talk about me. :Heath: Why not? You're a woman. You have fantasies. I make those fantasies real. I do not kill little girls. :Rollins: You don't care about your patient's fantasies. You care about your own, but that's the thing about fantasies. They're not going to be about flesh and blood. They're never going to be real. ---- Background Information and Notes Category:SVU episodes